A Dream Almost Real
by pharaohatemuYouTube
Summary: Several years ago I had a dream of an interesting dimension where ancient Egypt and medieval times were smashed together and at war. My beloved Yami played a huge role with my OC, Christina, a more minor role. Please enjoy!
1. Introduction

**A Dream Almost Real**

**Introduction:**

There was once a time when the ancient power of Egypt and the horrors of Medieval times collided to completely change the world. On the mountains, there were on grass, trees, and snow. On the lower layer were castles of great size, pyramids, sculptures, statues, though ground covered by sand. The Nile was the only source of water besides the salty seas, which had decreased in size so drastically that they now appeared to be the large lakes. There was a dark king that wanted to rule the entire world. He took advantage of the earth's poor state and began a war. He attacked travelers searching for the only source of water left and he conquered many lands. This dark king had many names, but was mostly known as Akuma. He was ruthless and cruel and had one objective, to have everything under his power. He had conquered all….all except Egypt.


	2. Chapter 1

**A Dream Almost Real**

Chapter 1

**A Strategy to Conquer:**

"My king, we have triumphed in our last battle."

"Have you attempted to defeat Egypt yet? I can't rule the world, unless it is conquered."

"We have tried many times Your Highness."

"Then why were you unsuccessful in all those battles!"

The general paused by Akuma's statement. He then replied, "The Pharaoh's army is too powerful. If the Pharaoh didn't use his powers to fight, the army would have been destroyed by now."

"The Pharaoh fights? What kind of royalty would fight in their own battles?"

The general shrugged, "He is very powerful, with him the army is unstoppable."

Akuma paused and said, "Then, we'll have to take him out!" The dark king clenched his white, bony fingers.

The general looked in panic, "But My Liege! He can't be touched! The six priests surround him and they powers of their own as well."

Akuma looked at his minion and said in a growl, "let me know when a new battle occurs, then I'll take it from there."

"Yes, My Lord." The general bowed and left the room.

The skeletal king sat on his throne, quiet and thinking. He smirked when he figured out a plan to get rid of the Pharaoh. He closed his eyes and imagined the scene and began to cackle triumphantly, "This will be the best victory ever!"


	3. Chapter 2

**A Dream Almost Real**

Ch. 2

**The Pharaoh and His Nightmares:**

Pharaoh Atemu turned around when the crackling of fire swept past his ears. He saw a burning house with people screaming from inside. He wanted to jump into the falmes and save them, but a vine had wrapped around his ankles, so he couldn't even budge.

He looked around desperately and saw some of his men. He yelled for them to save the people inside the house, but the soldiers were distracted by something. Atemu squinted and saw several dark figured galloping towards them. As the knights rode closer, they lifted their swords and swung. Atemu closed his heads as he saw his soldiers' heads flying into the hair and falling with a thud. One of the knights saw Atemu and turned to him. Atemu tried to stuggle, but couldn't get loose. The house collapsed and flames burst through making it hard to see. Atemu looked up and saw the knight staring at his. The sword lifted and swung. There were echoing screams, as Atemu watched his own head hit the ground, his own blood staining the grass.

Pharaoh Atemu jerked and sat straight up, panting heavily. He got out of bad and walked to his balcony. He leaned against the stone rail and looked over his kingdom. He let out a sigh and tried to relax. _Why am I so scared of a force that is no match for me? I sense that there is a hidden power behind such a force that will not show, until my army is weakened. That is why I must keep up our defenses with all I've got and continue to fight, even to the end._


	4. Chapter 3

**A Dream Almost Real**

Ch. 3

**The Warrior Christina:**

On a mountain side where the forest is deep, a battle was just beginning.

"Hold defenses! Keep target on enemy!" shouted one of the six priests. His name was Mahado. The Pharaoh knew him as his best friend.

"Mahado, let me be in front!" said a very confident, but kind voice. It belonged to a girl around sixteen that had long blonde hair that went a little past her waist and deep blue eyes. Her name was Christina. She as very strong and had powers that aided her.

Mahado nodded to her request and she ran to the front, her bow in her left hand, while her right was ready to grab arrows.

Their opponents were Native Americans, but were called Foreigns. No one knew how the arrived, but they do know that the Foreigns were born to protect nature. Akuma, though, had brainwashed them and made them become apart of his army.

Both sides were facing each other, each had something to fight for. Another one of the priests, Priest Seto, stepped up and yelled, "Charge! Fight for your king!"

As the Egyptians charged forward, the Foreigns charged too.

Christina, instead of charging too, stood still. Her eyes turned a glowing blue, all pupils gone. She was in a trance. An aura was floating around her. The Foreigns stood still, shocked and amazed. Then, there was screaming of pain and agony as all the Foreigns burst into blue, cold flames.

The Egyptians all cheered and jumped with joy. The four priests (Priestess Isis and Priest Akhenaten were at the palace) laughed and slapped each other on the back.

Mahado ran up to Christina smiling, "You did an excellent job!"

Christina laughed, "It's only because those idiots were stupid enough to believe I'd shoot them with arrows, even though I'm not a bad shot either."


	5. Chapter 4

**A Dream Almost Real**

Ch. 4

**Victory Celebration**

The Pharaoh walked around one of his courtyards, pacing. Mana, Atemu's best friend, walked up to him and said, "Don't be so worried Prince, they'll win."

Pharaoh Atemu stopped pacing and looked up at Mana, How can I be so sure? Without my Millennium Puzzle, victory will not be so easily won."

Mana argued back, "But you forgot about…"

All of a sudden, there was a loud crash and bang. Atemu looked around, "What was that?"

Mana shrugged.

They both ran, but stopped when they saw a guard running to them. "Pharaoh! I have great news! We won!"

Atemu sighed with relief and smiled with joy.

Priest Mahado had just walked through the door with Priestess Isis appeared. "I knew that you would make it!" She ran and hugged him. Mahado gave a triumphant smile.

Atemu was sitting on his throne, enjoying the celebration of the new victory. All of his soldiers chased each other and laughed like children, while taking big gulps of whine and beer.

After a while, Atemu decided to go out and ride his horse to get some fresh air. He closed his eyes and let the wind hit his face. He sighed and slowed the horse to a gentle and graceful walk.

He looked round, the palace was far away, but the luminous light could still be seen clearly. When he turned to his right, his jaw dropped. He kicked his horse hard and galloped across the desert at full speed to get back to the palace.


	6. Chapter 5

**A Dream Almost Real**

Ch. 5

**Under Attack**

He jumped off his horse and dashed into the throne room frantically yelling, "Akuma's army is coming fast! Hurry! We have to get ready for them!"

The Pharaoh's army ran and grouped together and galloped out of the palace on their steeds.

Atemu's priest turned to him, "Pharaoh, it isn't safe here."

Atemu argued, "I know, but I can fight!"

Priestess Isis said gently, "Please Pharaoh, if you are captured, Egypt will fall! As long as you're alive, we still have hope."

Atemu sighed, "All right…"

Mana ran up to Atemu holding a bundle, "Prince, put this cloak on, it will hide you from their eyes."

Atemu smiled and took the cloak and put it on. His face was hidden as well as his body.

The priests quickly let the pharaoh into the dungeon and brought him to a long, stone hallway.

Mahado turned, "At the end of this hall, there is a door. Go through it and hide."  
Atemu nodded.

All the priests bowed, "Good luck, My King."

Atemu smiled confidently and ran, his slapping footsteps becoming more and more inaudible and distant.


	7. Chapter 6

**A Dream Almost Real**

Ch. 6

**Captured**

Atemu kept running, breathing heavily. He stopped when he saw the moldy, wooden door. His hand shook violently from exhaustion as he pulled the creaking door open.

He found himself outside the palace, in the city. People were running everywhere, panicked and screaming. Atemu followed them, pretending to panic as well, blending in as he planned.

Akuma's army was after the people, all the soldiers were dead. Their mangled bodies covered the streets.

Atemu turned around, praying he wouldn't see any of the priests' dead bodies. He didn't see any. He couldn't wonder on this for long though, Akuma's army had circled around them, so they could not run any longer.

There were hoof steps and then the thudding got louder and halted. Atemu looked up to find a thin, skeletal-like person wearing a crown with a scythe image imbedded upon it.

"Did you kill the Pharaoh?"

The general shook his head, "No My King, we could not locate him."

Atemu's heart began to pound, what if they noticed him? He looked around and was relieved to see other with cloaks as well.

Akuma then said, "Well, what about the priests?"

Atemu's heart pounded harder, _Oh no…_

The general smiled, "We found them in the dungeon. They are captured and will be killed if they do not reveal where their king is."

He couldn't take it, he wanted to save them. Dread filled his heart as wetness came into his eyes. They would never betray him, they were going to be killed.

There were screams as several soldier brought a struggling young girl with long brown hair and green eyes.

Atemu's eyes widened. _Mana!_

Smiling, the general said, "We caught her too. Her clothes are too elegant to be a peasant, but not enough to be a priest. She could be a friend of the Pharaoh."

Atemu wanted to save her, but couldn't allow himself to. He couldn't let the priests' efforts be wasted.

Akuma seemed to have noticed the disguised Pharaoh react. He turned towards him, "Who are you?"

He tried to relax, replying, "I am a mere traveler Your Highness. I was visiting for business."

The trick had worked. The dark king returned to what he had been doing and gave out orders, "Take the people to my dungeon and bring the priests and the girl to the torture chamber."


	8. Chapter 7

**A Dream Almost Real**

Ch. 7

**Must Escape!**

It wasn't a long journey from Egypt to Akuma's palace; it took about a day through deserted rounds surrounded by burning houses.

The soldiers and guards tossed their prisonders into the dungeon as instructed. The dungeon was about sixty feet high and thirty feet wide. Torches lit the large room. As soon as Atemu was brought in, he looked around, trying to find a way of escape and devise a plan.

The doors were closed and shut tightly. People began to yell and pound at the walls and doors. It was very cramped in the room.

Over the next several days, no one was given food or drink. Young children's bodies lay on the cold stone floor. Everyone was sitting; there was a distant sound of a young girl crying. No one paid attention to the noise, they were more worried about satisfying their hunger.

Atemu was sitting in one of the corners of the room, the cloak still covering his face and body.

The next day, rumors were rapidly going around that Akuma was going to try and search for the pharaoh by searching through the people. Atemu heard and decided to devise a different plan.

After an hour, Atemu had a plan. Watching his surroundings cautiously, he stood up. He slowly walked towards an older man; he had brown hair with some white strips and had well-groomed whiskers on his face.

Atemu gave him a friendly greeting, "Hello, how are you?"

The man looked at him suspiciously, but replied, "Hungry."

Atemu though quickly and remarked, "If Egypt wins, you'll be able to eat."

The man nodded, "But that's if the pharaoh isn't dead."

Atemu smiled, "The pharaoh is alive, I assure you."

The man looked curious now, "How do you know?"

Atemu looked around and when he decided it was safe, he took off his hood to reveal his crown.

The man gasped and went to bow. Atemu panicked and forced him up, whispering, "You can't do that! You'll bring attention to us!"

"I'm sorry, I was just surprised," the old man apologized.

Whispering, Atemu said, "Now, remember what I said? Would you be willing to help me escape?"

The man nodded, "Yes My Pharaoh."

Atemu didn't smile, "Do you realize that you might be killed?"

He nodded heroically, "I'm sick of feeling like this, I'm willing to risk my life. What do you want me to do?"

Atemu then explained, "All right. Since Akuma doesn't know how old I am or what I look like, I want you to wear my jewelry and crown. I'll escape and try to find the priests."

"But they were captured."

Pausing, he replied, "I know they're all right. They might have even escaped."

Everything was now set, Atemu was now only wearing his cloak and his clothes. The old man looked like royalty now, while the pharaoh looked like a commoner.

Atemu thanked the old man and started tapping the stone; _I know that stone is here somewhere._ _I sat right under it, so I wouldn't' forget where it was._ He found the stone quivering with the force of his hand. It was a different feeling from all the other stones.

He pulled out the stone and looked through the tunnel that had just been behind it. Atemu crawled into the small space and kept crawling until he fell out into the green grass. He heard the echoes of shifting stone. The man had put the stone back in its place.


	9. Chapter 8

**A Dream Almost Real**

Ch. 8

**Training in the Mountains**

Christina hadn't gone back to the palace after the victory, she hadn't felt like it. She had told Mahado she had to train, even though she didn't need to. She just needed an excuse to get out into the mountains and relax.

At the moment, she was shooting arrows at a target she had marked in a tree. All of her arrows had been used and all of them had hit the target.

Christina turned and saw Mahado, but he didn't look good. Blood was dripping from his clothes and he had bruises.

"Mahado! What happened?"

"Egypt was attacked… I escaped… Thought you would be here…" Mahado collapsed.

Christina ran to him and lifted him up. She gently caressed her hands on his chest and closed her eyes. The same blue aura as before illuminated from her. Mahado's wounds healed and his breathing became deeper and more relaxed. After the aura had vanished, Christina stood up and let Mahado rest. While she waited, she sat against a nearby tree and sang to herself.


	10. Chapter 9

**A Dream Almost Real**

Ch. 9

Finding Help

Atemu constantly crawled around, even though he knew no one would think he was the pharaoh, he also knew that Akuma wouldn't stand for ANY escape. It wasn't all easy. Atemu had run into guards several times and had to maneuver away, so he wouldn't be seen. By now Atemu's joints were stiff, he had to find a safe cover soon.

The beating sun slowly set, the sky flaring with vibrant colors of pink, orange, and red. Atemu had to find good cover before the sun fell any more. He looked around, in the distance he saw a forest. He slowly crawled to it, he now could be seen easily.

"Hey you!"

Atemu jumped up and ran for his life. He dashed as fast as possible to the forest. Behind him he heard horses' hooves. The forest came more into detail, the trees became taller and more defined. Atemu ran throught the barrier of trees, breathing heavily and starting to slow to hide behind a tree. He could hear the gaurds talking and heard thumps as they lept off their horses. This was exactly what he had wanted, figuring that the forest was too thick for horses to go through with their riders. He had been right.


End file.
